


Flavor

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Series: Inktober 2019 [26]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Inktober 2019, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Post-Coital, Smug Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Lena really can't help but like certain flavors
Relationships: Lena Luthor & Andrea Rojas, Lena Luthor/Andrea Rojas
Series: Inktober 2019 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507550
Kudos: 32





	Flavor

“That was-” Andrea can barely say a thing and the mere memory of what they just did is enough for her to moan unabashedly.

She hits Lena without any force behind her hand.

“Would you stop that, please?”

“Nope-” Lena keeps licking her fingers, slurping loudly “You’re tasty, you know?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! Please let me know if you've got ideas for this ship!
> 
> Feel free to check out my other works! I am confident you'll find something you'll like!!


End file.
